Birthday Wishes
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: Rachel's birthday is coming up. Will they be able to give her the perfect gift...Jimmy? This is a short romance. Will Rachel's birthday be magical? Read and review if you want to even though it doesn't sound remotely interesting. No flames or I'll flame
1. Chapter 1 Memories of the Snow

Chapter 1: Memories of the Snow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Case Closed, in this chapter that includes Rachel and Conan and just a little, Richard.

**A Few Notes:**

1. I've never read the books. I've only seen the show. They took it off air and I bought some of the DVDs. So there's a big gap between the episodes I've seen, but I have done my research.

2. This is my fic written the way I want it. If it's inaccurate I'm sorry. You can give suggestions, but I'll choose if I want to add them or not.

3. I'm not planning this to be long or good. This is my first romance so it may suck.

4. There will be no Japanese in the making of this fic. Let's move on to the story now.

5. Italics will be used for when people are thinking.

* * *

It was a slow day at the Moore Detective Agency. Richard was watching Television and drinking beer. Conan was playing video games. Rachel was looking out the window watching the snowfall.

"Conan, don't you just love the snow. It's so peaceful and joyous," Rachel said with a smile.

"I guess, but it's so cold," Conan responded without looking up from his game. _Rachel always liked the snow as far as I can remember. For some reason that reminds me. Her birthday is coming up. What'll I do?_

"Oh Conan."

"Yes Rachel."

"My birthday is coming up in two weeks exactly."

"Really?"

"Yup, what are you going to get me?"

Conan actually looked up from his game. He looked Rachel straight in her eyes.

"I'll make you something."

Rachel laughed, "I was kidding. You don't have to make me anything." She got up and walked over to Conan. She held him close, "as long as you're here, I'm happy."

Conan was shocked at first, and then he blushed. _Oh Rachel. If only I had my real body I could tell you how I feel._

Rachel began to squeeze tighter as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Uh Rachel."

"Yes?"

"I can't breath."

She let go and Conan could breath again. She smiled at Conan while he started to play his game again.

"Conan, do you want to hear a story about the snow?"

"Sure Rachel."

"I first met Jimmy when it was snowing. It was just a couple of days before my fifth birthday. I was sledding while my mother was watching me. She went to get us some hot chocolate.

While she was gone I had fell. She was too far away to hear my cries. Then this boy came up to me.

'What's the matter? Are you okay?' he asked me. I told him I had fell. So he gave me a band aide and a tissue. I thanked him and he helped me up.

Then he said, 'No problem. You won't have to cry when I'm around.'" She was interrupted.

"Hold on Rachel."

"What is it?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay."

Conan puts down his game and casually walks to the bathroom. Once he enters Rachel resumes looking out the window while she waited. _Oh Jimmy, come back soon. I miss you so much. Please come back to me Jimmy. _She thought desperately.

Conan came back out about five minutes later. Rachel smiled at the small child calmly walking out. He picked up his game once again and sat down on Rachel's lap innocently. He looked at her with loving eyes and the most childish smile.

"Okay, I'm ready now."

"Okay, where was I? Oh um, he told me, 'No problem. You won't have to cry when I'm around.' Then he flashed me that award-winning smile. I told him my name and he told me his. I also told him my birthday was coming up. On my birthday he came to my house and gave me a teddy bear. He said, 'If you ever feel like crying and I'm not here, cry on him.' I'll never forget that."

Conan held in his blush from that story. _I can't believe she still remembers that. _When he looked up at Rachel she had a sad expression.

"Don't worry. He'll come back soon."

Rachel looked at Conan and smiled. She couldn't help hugging him again. This time Conan couldn't hide his blush.

"I sure hope you're right."

"Rachel, I can't breath again."

"Sorry." She let go.

* * *

That was the first chapter so obviously it's not a one shot. I'll try to update often. Just had to put this up during the winter so here it is. If I don't get reviews I don't care. And the crap at the top will be at the beginning of each chapter for a reminder. Ta ta. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Gift For Rachel

Chapter 2: A Gift For Rachel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Case Closed, in this chapter that includes Amy, Mitch, George and Conan. I do own this version of Mitch's Mother though.

**A Few Notes:**

1. I've never read the books. I've only seen the show. They took it off air and I bought some of the DVDs. So there's a big gap between the episodes I've seen, but I have done my research.

2. This is my fic written the way I want it. If it's inaccurate I'm sorry. You can give suggestions, but I'll choose if I want to add them or not.

3. I'm not planning this to be long or good. This is my first romance so it may suck.

4. There will be no Japanese in the making of this fic. Let's move on to the story now.

5. Italics will be used for when people are thinking.

* * *

They were all in art class at school. Today they had free time. George was working with clay to make a sculpture of a hamburger. Mitch was making a Popsicle stick house. Amy was painting a picture of the cherry blossoms in the springtime.

"Hey Conan. What are you making," Amy asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"It's a present for Rachel. Her birthday is coming up," Conan informed without pause.

"Will there be cake," George questioned anxiously.

"I don't know."

George looked disappointed. The three of them looked over Conan's shoulder curiously.

"So, what exactly are you making," Mitch pondered.

"It's a pillow. On the pillow is going to be a teddy bear in the snow with a band aide on its head. I think Rachel'll love it!"

"Wow Conan! I've never heard you so excited!"-Amy

_Well that's because I haven't gotten excited over that kiddy stuff since I was eight._ Conan thought for a second.

"Well it's just its Rachel's birthday. I want her to know I care."

"Whatever. We're all going to Mitch's house after school, right?"-George

"Well of course! The special comes on today!"-Amy

"Yeah, but why my house?"

"Oh stop complaining! So Conan, you're still coming right?"-Amy

"Yeah," Conan said plainly. _That's only because Rachel's making me. I swear sometimes it is karma. Other times I think it's just the world turning against me._

Conan finished his pillow. Then it was time for science. After school the Junior Detective League (JDL) met each other by the door to wait for Mitch's mom. She was picking them up.

"So Conan? Aren't you going to wrap that up," Amy asked while she felt its softness.

"I would, but I don't have any wrapping paper."

"Don't worry honey," Mitch's mom said sweetly, "we have plenty of wrapping paper at the house."

"Thanks."

"Oh you're welcome."

For the rest of the car ride Conan was silent. The rest of them were talking about how cool the special was going to be.

"We're here," Mitch announced when they stopped at a huge house.

Conan's eyes grew in amazement. He had never seen such a big house. It was a western style house. It was a white Victorian house with a blue door and blue shades.

When Mitch's mom opened the door Amy and George ran in making sure they took off their shoes. Mitch followed walking calmly in. Then Conan entered walking slowly in fascination.

"Hey, do you have any snacks? I'm hungry," George yelled while heading for the kitchen.

"George," Amy scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," he tilted his head down looking ashamed.

The four of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was an off white leather couch that matched the room. Amy picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen TV.

_Wow. I never suspected that Mitch had so much money._ Conan thought._ I could get used to this._ Conan made himself comfortable. Just then Mitch's mother came out with a tray. On the tray were nachos, cheese, and some cream soda.

"Awesome! Thanks," Conan responded quickly. He loved cream soda.

"Well you're welcome," she responded cheerily.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsuburaya," Amy and George cried out.

Mrs. Tsuburaya left the room for the time being. She came back a couple of minutes later with wrapping paper. She sat the wrapping paper down next to Conan and turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Would you like me to wrap that for you," she asked in a sweet voice.

"Um, no thanks. I can do it myself."

"Okay."

Mrs. Tsuburaya left the room again. Conan took out Rachel's gift and some scissors. After carefully measuring the wrapping paper he cut it precisely. Then he put the pillow in the middle of the piece of wrapping paper. He took some tape and begun to wrap the gift.

"Wow Conan! I didn't know you could wrap gifts," Amy exclaimed in amazement.

_Anything will amaze you I guess._ Conan thought.

"Aw, that's not really that special. Hurry up, the special is about to start," George informed.

Amy sat up and looked at the TV. Conan got up and sat down on the couch. He held the gift close to him. _I can't wait to see Rachel's expression when she opens my gift._ Then he watched the excited children next to him. _Oh boy.

* * *

_

Yes!! I've finally finished it!! Sorry it took me so long. I had a slight case of writers block. It was hard getting my full concentration into this chapter of the fic. Now to respond to the reviews.

**StunGun Millie**- I like Milly too. Thanks for your review. **Kibasgirl24**- How can I get better at something I've never done before, but I will be better than you. Just Kidding. I know a lot hasn't happened, just bare with me here. SISTER LOVE!! **Southpaw**- Well I'm gonna skip the first part of your review. The reason it switched tenses is because it went from the narrator telling the story to Rachel telling a different story. So the narrator is saying what's going on now and Rachel was looking back. See? Anyways, what are you? A language arts teacher? **IrisJean**- You're asking for something, aren't you? Cut up and choppy, please. If it's such a chore to read my stuff then, why do you? Naw, I'm just playing. **PyroDragon2006**- Uh thanks for your review. ElizabethShaoblane- Well if you don't see it, obviously it's not there. So here it is where you can see it. Also, that would be cute, but that's not what's gonna happen. **Kuramagirl44**- Um…I don't know what to say. Does your head hurt? I don't think I would want to own Case Closed. It would be really weird if I owned it. I don't think it would make a difference if you owned Yuyu Hakusho. It would still be a stupid show. Bradybunch4529- The show doesn't come on Cartoon Network anymore. They cancelled the show. That's what I was talking about. I used to watch it, but then they took it off. Those jerks.

Well that's it for now. I have to keep it rated G, which kinda sucks. Review again if you want me to update again. Until the next chapter, Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3 Temporary Antidote

Chapter 3: The Temporary Antidote

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Case Closed, in this chapter that includes Dr. Agasa and Conan.

**A Few Notes:**

I've never read the books. I've only seen the show. They took it off air and I bought some of the DVDs. So there's a big gap between the episodes I've seen, but I have done my research.

This is my fic written the way I want it. If it's inaccurate I'm sorry. You can give suggestions, but I'll choose if I want to add them or not.

I'm not planning this to be long or good. This is my first romance so it may suck.

There will be no Japanese in the making of this fic. Let's move on to the story now.

Italics will be used for when people are thinking.

* * *

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked to Dr. Agasa's house. Conan lost himself in his thoughts as he journeyed down the street.

_I wonder what Dr. Agasa wants to talk about. He said it was really important. It's not like he could've been any more vague on the matter. Maybe it's about Rachel's birthday. I have a gift for her, but I can't help feeling that it's not enough. If only I could give her something really special._ He had reached Dr. Agasa's house before he had realized it. He was so deep into his thoughts it came as a surprise.

Buzz the bee came and pushed the button for Conan. He turned around and said, "Bee happy, bee healthy," as he flew away. (Sorry, couldn't help myself. Inside thing.)

Conan walked up to the gate and reached for the button. He then pushed it to buzz Dr. Agasa to state his presence.

"Oh Jimmy. Come in," Dr. Agasa chimed.

When the gate opened Conan (or Jimmy, I don't know anymore. This is so confusing!) walked right in. He headed to Dr. Agasa's lab assuming that he would be there. As he suspected Dr. Agasa was in his lab.

"Yo, Dr. Agasa. What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah yes Jimmy. I have stumbled upon something I think you'll be very interested in."

Jimmy dribbled a soccer ball aimlessly. "What?"

"Well I think I have developed an antidote, but I think it's only temporary."

"Seriously?"

"Well I'm not positive, but we could give it a try."

"All right! Well, if it works shouldn't I change?"

The both of them looked at the children clothes Jimmy was wearing.

"I guess you're right."

Jimmy left the lab and entered a near by bathroom. He changed into the big robe that was hanging up in there. He drowned in the size of the robe. (If that makes sense.)

_This'll do._ He thought before leaving the bathroom and returning to the lab.

"Here is a small dosage of the antidote. Are you sure you want to take the risk?"

"Just give it to me!" Jimmy put on a puppy dogface. _Looking like a child has this advantage._

"Don't look at me like that! Here."

"Yay!"

Conan popped the antidote in his mouth. After a couple of seconds Conan fell to the ground in agony. After a couple of minutes Conan fell unconscious.

When he woke up he was laying on his back on the floor in Dr. Agasa's lab.

"Jimmy? Are you okay?"

Jimmy sat up. He put a hand on his head. Then he noticed that the rob wasn't **AS** big on him as it was when he put it on.

He looked at his hands and his legs. He got up and ran to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he wasn't an eight-year-old little boy anymore, but he wasn't a 17-year-old teenager either. This time he was THIRTEEN!

"Dr. Agasa!" He yelled a little frustrated.

Dr. Agasa came walking in a little cautiously. "Yes?"

"I'm 13! THIR-TEEN!"

"I can clearly see that."

"What happened?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have cut everything to a fourth. Maybe when you take the full dosage you will have your body back."

"I hope you're right."

After Jimmy calmed down they played card games for a while. Jimmy was winning every game and was getting bored. Dr. Agasa was determined to beat him. About three hours went by.

"I'm bored."

"Just one more game!"

"Fine, but I'm getting something to eat. I'm kinda hungry."

Jimmy walked into the kitchen and began to fix himself some instant Ramen. While he was in the middle of fixing it his skin started feeling like it was on fire. His bones felt like they were melting. Once again he passed out.

When he awoke again this time he was on the kitchen floor. He sat up and looked at Dr. Agasa. Dr. Agasa stared at him back.

"Yeah that's gonna get old quick," Conan (Cuz I said so) semi-joked and yet semi-serious.

Dr. Agasa handed him his clothes and his glasses. "That was about three hours so the full dosage should last around twelve hours."

"That's great! Twelve hours is perfect."

"What are you planning to do with the antidote?"

"I'm gonna give Rachel the perfect gift. She'll be so happy when Jimmy shows up at her door for her birthday."

"Ah yes. Rachel's birthday, I nearly forgot."

"Yes, it is so close. Fear not for I will whip up a special day before it is too late. Then possibly I will let my true feelings float freely between us so maybe we can become even closer. It'll be easier now that I know how she truly feels."

"Very good Shakespeare," Dr. Agasa responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha. It was of the moment."

"Right."

Conan finally changed into his children clothes again. _Guess we're still doing this for now. When I find Gin and Vodka I won't have to do this anymore. Why must Rachel suffer?_

When he came out of the bathroom he went to where Dr. Agasa was sitting. He had Conan's coat.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a few days." He put his coat on.

"Bye, Jimmy."

"Bye."

* * *

Well I'm finished. What do you think? I'm trying my best to get this out as fast as I can. I want to get it finished before winter ends. Little pointer; constructive criticism is when you give the good with the bad. Say what I did well and then suggest what I can do to make it better. Now to the responding of the reviews.

**Southpaw**- Two things, that's great for you. I'm not even in High school yet. Also, I guess you're going to have to read to find out. **IrisJean**- What do you mean my questions are in the wrong places? What are you talking about? Also, all that stuff wasn't even in this fic. **Flesh-N-Bone**- I'm glad you think so. Those JERKS (not what I want to say) will pay for what they did. **Heijis-Hot**- You said the exact same thing Flesh-N-Bone did! This is how soon I could get it on here. It's kinda hard when you're grounded. (Still is.) The show would be stupid if I owned it. **Gijinka Renamon****- **Yes, it's true. Even though you're gonna hate me, but I think Futurama is really retarded, which still comes on, on Adult Swim. Don't know when specifically.

Don't forget to review guys. What you have to say, just say it. Unless it's a flame or I'll flame your house. Yes, I'll figure out where you live and when you're asleep I'll set your house on fire. Sorry for the switching of Jimmy and Conan. I was really confused on what to say. See you guys in the next chapter. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4 Rachel's Birthday Part 1

Chapter 4: Rachel's Birthday Part One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of CASE CLOSED, in this chapter that includes Rachel, Eva, Serena, Serena's sister who I don't remember her name I think it was Angie, Richard and Conan of course!

**A Few Notes:**

1. I've never read the books. I've only seen the show. They took it off air and I bought some of the DVDs. So there's a big gap between the episodes I've seen, but I have done my research.

2. This is my fic written the way I want it. If it's inaccurate I'm sorry. You can give suggestions, but I'll choose if I want to add them or not.

3. I'm not planning this to be long or good. This is my first romance so it may suck.

4. There will be no Japanese in the making of this fic. WHICH INCLUDES JAPANESE NAMES!

5. Italics will be used for when people are thinking or when it's something you may not know. Let's move on to the story now.

* * *

"Mom. How many times do I have to tell you? It's all right," Rachel groaned while looking at some of the clothes on display. 

"I know. I just can't help feeling bad that I have case on your birthday," she responded in a guilty way. She seemed different from her normal personality.

"Well I appreciate you taking me shopping. Do you think we can go in there for a bit?" Rachel pointed to a music store on her left.

"If you want to."

They walked into the store calmly. Much to their surprise Serena and her sisterwas in there.

"_Tiens, c'est Serena!_" Rachel pointed to Serena.

Serena heard her and turned her head to look at her. She smiled. "Bonjour Rachel!"

"Bonjour Serena! _Comment vas-tu?_"

"_Tres bien! Et toi?_"

"_Comme ci comme ca_. I can't believe you're back from France!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything!"

"You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered! Rachel, you're like my best friend. You remember my sister right?"

"Oui. Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"You remember my mother?"

Rachel's mother faced the girls. "Bonjour," she said as she smiled at them.

"Bonjour," the sisters spoke in unison.

"So what did you get me?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"It's a secret. You'll have to wait."

"You suck!"

"I know."

"_Je détèste tu!_"

Serena stuck her tongue out in a very preppy way. Rachel stuck out her tongue right back at her. Serena's sister tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something to her.

"_Je regrettes__Rachel,mais_ _j'ai rendez-vous_."

"It's okay."

"_Salut_."

"Salut."

Later on Rachel came back home with a whole bunch of clothes from her shopping spree. Richard wasn't home and left Conan by himself watching TV. Rachel sighed at the site of the unsupervised eight-year-old. Then Conan looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Welcome home Rachel!" he said cheerfully.

"Where's my father? Did he leave you alone?"

"He said he would be back in a couple of seconds. He only just left."

"Okay, whatever." Rachel put her bags in her room. She exited the room and headed for the closet to put up her coat. Once she had done that Richard came in calmly holding a bag himself. "Hi, dad."

"Hi Rachel. You're back already?" Richard spoke a little surprised.

"Yup."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back." Richard walked to his room and put his bag away. He came back out with an exhausted look on his face. He sat down next to Conan to watch TV. "So did you have a good time?"

"Yup." Rachel began to cook. What? I don't know. I don't feel like thinking about it.

"That's good." After that Richard directed all of his attention to the T.V.

Rachel let out a sigh. Conan heard this and looked towards her. That's when he caught a glimpse of the longing in her eyes. He knew she was thinking about him.

At first it made him sad to see her suffering. Then he smirked for he had the greatest day planned for Rachel tomorrow. It would be the birthday she'll never forget.

The next day was Rachel's birthday, if I haven't made that clear. Conan woke up early that morning after the pleasant dreams of the day soon to come. He tiptoed quietly making sure that he didn't wake anybody up, not that it's easy to wake Richard up, with the hangovers he always has. He put his gift on the table and left a note. After that he got dressed and left the place.

About two hours later Rachel woke up. _Happy birthday,_ she thought as she stretched and got up to fix breakfast. As she walked past the table she saw the square object in wrapping paper. She walked over to the square and read the note.

'Dear Rachel,

Happy birthday and I made a gift for you. I'm sorry it's such a late notice, but I had to go to a thing with my parents. I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait for me. I hope you can have a great birthday without me anyways. I hope your birthday wishes come true and that you like the gift I gave you. Don't forget to save me some cake.

Love,  
Conan'

Rachel sighed again and put down the note. She ripped apart the wrapping paper. Then tears came to her eyes. She saw the pillow with the teddy bear and the band aide on it. Not only did it remind her of the happiest day of her life, but it also reminded her that someone cares about her.

She fixed breakfast with a smile on her face. Richard woke up and saw her in the kitchen.

"Rachel, what are you doing? You're cooking on your birthday! We could've went out somewhere if you wanted."

"No thanks. I like cooking."

Richard sat down at the table. "So where's the brat?"

"Conan is not a brat and he's out doing something with his parents."

"His parents, huh?"

Rachel finished preparing breakfast. She set a plate down for Richard. Right when she had done that someone had knocked on the door. Rachel set it down and headed for the door. When she opened the door she froze in surprise.

"Happy birthday Rachel. Did you miss me?" Jimmy said playfully as he flashed her the biggest smile.

"Ji-Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

"Now, what made you think that I would miss your birthday for the world?"

Rachel's eyes filled up with tears. She could no longer contain herself and her arms reached out to him and brought him into an embrace. This only made his smile bigger.

Rachel blushed and stood back. "Why are you so happy?"

Jimmy wiped her tears away. "Knowing that you missed me as much as I missed you."

Her blush became deeper and she looked at the ground. Then she hugged him again, but this time the hug was returned. She buried her face in his shirt and inhaled deeply. _He smells really good,_ she thought.

"Hey Richard! What's up?"

"Oh it's you. Bills and prices, that's what's up."

"How right you are. So Rachel, how about a day with me? I've planned everything."

Rachel snapped out of her daydream of cinnamon sticks and apple orchards. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while."

"It's okay. You can make it up today."

"All right, cool."

First Jimmy took Rachel to a little café around the corner. They were going to need the energy. Rachel ordered a white chocolate mocha and a muffin. Jimmy ordered a toffee nut latte and a bagel. After Jimmy paid for the drinks they grabbed a table and began to talk.

"So Rachel. How have you been?"

She looked up from her beverage. "Good. How about you?"

"Pretty okay. I think I'm getting closer to figuring out this case."

"That's good!"

"Yeah," he said nervously. _If only it wasn't a lie._

"Maybe when you finally solve the case you can meet little Conan"

"Little Conan, huh? I guess you're getting pretty close to the kid. Yeah maybe I'll meet him." _Maybe not…_

"That would be so great! You two have so much in common!"

_I wonder why…_ "Hey, what kind of muffin is that?"

"Banana Nut. You wanna try some?"

"Sure."

Rachel broke off a piece and put it in his mouth. She giggled when some of it started to fall and he tried to catch it in his hand. He laughed too when he succeeded. After that they continued their small talk until they were finished eating. At that moment they left the café and took their coffee with them.

Jimmy then took Rachel to a jewelry shop. He had her look at necklaces and tell him which one she liked best. She picked a gold one that had a diamond on each side of a sapphire in the middle.

He bought it for her. She looked at him confused. When the cashier person gave it to him he took it out of the box and put it on Rachel. Then he lifted her hair from the inside of the necklace so the back of it would disappear behind her brown hair.

"Happy birthday."

Tears of joy came to her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm going to stop the chapter here. I feel like it's long enough and you guys have been waiting long enough. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had this huge writer's block. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my horrible sins. I'm not responding to reviews for this chapter, but in the next chapter. This fic is going to be longer than I predicted I'm afraid. Later. Oh and here are the translations. 

**Translations:**

1. Tiens, c'est Serena! – Look, it's Serena

2. Comment vas-tu? – How are you? Informal.

3. Tres bien! Et toi? – Very good. And you?

4. Comme ci comme ca – So so.

5. Je détèste tu! – I hate you!

6. Je regrettes Rachel, mais j'ai rendez-vous – I'm sorry rachel, but I have an appointment.

7. Salut – Informal good bye.


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel's Birthday Part 2

Chapter 5: Rachel's Birthday Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of CASE CLOSED, in this chapter that includes Jimmy, Rachel, Richard, and Serena.

**A Few Notes:**

1. I've never read the books. I've only seen the show. They took it off air and I bought some of the DVDs. So there's a big gap between the episodes I've seen, but I have done my research.

2. This is my fic written the way I want it. If it's inaccurate I'm sorry. You can give suggestions, but I'll choose if I want to add them or not.

3. I'm not planning this to be long or good. This is my first romance so it may suck.

4. There will be no Japanese in the making of this fic. I never said anything about French.

5. Italics will be used for when people are thinking or when it's something you may not know. Let's move on to the story now.

* * *

He pulled her into a close embrace. "You're welcome," he whispered as he buried his face in her beautiful soft brown hair. 

"Ji-Jimmy…" Rachel blushed.

"So where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then I'll choose for you." Jimmy stepped back and took Rachel's arm and dragged her along. When they finally stopped they were in front of a local park.

"The park?"

"You'll see."

Jimmy walked into the park. Rachel followed. He led her to a swing set they used to play by, but at the swing was a bouquet of lilacs, irises and violets. (Which may or may not look good together. I wouldn't know.)

Rachel walked towards the swing set and picked up the flowers. She then smelled the sweet fragrance of the bouquet and felt their soft petals. She sat down on one of the swings. Jimmy sat on the swing next to her.

They sat there for a while reminiscing about the good times they had at that park. While they were talking about the seasons that had passed Jimmy looked at Rachel. He noticed there was a certain glow about her that he had never before. What could've it meant?

After about another hour Jimmy escorted Rachel back home, but their time together wasn't over. He demanded that she look her best for when he came back to pick her up. Rachel was going to be treated to dinner by Jimmy.

While Rachel was getting ready Richard stood aside watching her hustle around. He eventually decided to speak.

"So, do you know where he's taking you?"

"No."

"Then, why are you going with him? You don't know what his motives are."

"Dad."

"What? I'm trying to protect my daughter. There is a lot of scum out there."

"Like you can talk. Besides, Jimmy's a good guy. I know his intentions are good."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I'll bring you back some leftovers."

"You would really do that for me?"

"If you leave me alone I will." (I know they're kinda out of character. I'm sorry.)

Richard sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Once he did that the doorbell rang. Rachel rushed to the door and opened it. Instead of it being Jimmy it was Serena.

"Hi Serena."

"Hey! Joyeaux Anniversaire! Why are you all dressed up?"

"Jimmy is taking me out to dinner." Once she said that she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Jimmy? Wow. I never thought you would see him again."

"Yeah, me neither. So, why did you come over here?"

"To bring you your present." Serena handed Rachel a little gift of a square shape in nice expensive wrapping paper. Rachel unwrapped it carefully.

"It's…it's…it's that CD!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, they had it in France, surprisingly, so I decided to get it for you."

"_Merci, beaucoup!_" Rachel excitedly hugged Serena. (Thank you, very much.)

"You're welcome. Well, I should be going. You seem to have a lot of preparing to do."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

With that Serena left and Rachel continued to get ready. She had on a long, flowing dark blue gown on. It was of a velvet material with a sort a veil material around the top. Her hair was put up in a neat bun. She also had these chandelier type earrings on. And around her neck was the necklace Jimmy had bought her.

"Well, you look really nice."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, but you're missing two things."

"What?"

Richard got up and went to his room. He came back with a shoebox and a little bracelet box. He sat them both down next to her.

She opened the little box first. She pulled out a gold bracelet. Then she opened up the shoebox to reveal glass stilettos.

"No Cinderella is complete without her glass slippers. These were your mother's. Don't ask me why I have them."

"Thanks Dad."

Richard put the bracelet on her wrist. Then he helped her put on the shoes. She turned around to show her father. Richard smiled.

"This makes me wonder what your wedding day is going to be like. I can't believe your mother is missing this. Oh well, her lost."

They both laughed. Then the doorbell rang again. This time Richard answered the door.

"Hey, Richard. Is Rachel ready?"

"I'd never imagine that this would be Prince Charming."

This comment confused Jimmy a great deal. Before he could ask Richard opened up the door widely to reveal the beautiful Rachel.

"Wow."

"Is that all you have to say?" Rachel questioned sadly.

"Well, it's hard to find the right words when you're speechless."

Rachel blushed at Jimmy's flattering comment. She walked towards the door and grabbed her jacket.

"Bye dad." She blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

Jimmy took her to a really fancy restaurant that served French cuisine. (Who ordered escargot! They must've had it sitting out for a while because it smells!) After ordering they started to engage in a little conversation.

"So, how long are you going to be here?"

"Until the end of the day, probably." _Defiantly._

"Oh. So, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know for sure." _If only I could get closer to figuring out where they're located. I could keep my real body for the rest of my life._

"Oh, I see."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, where have you been all this time?"

"I've been busy on this case. I've told you that."

"I know I've just been worried."

Jimmy touched her cheek gently. "I promise you, I'll come back soon enough."

After dinner before dropping her off at home Jimmy took her to one last place. The place where it all began. He took her to the first place they met.

"Why'd you take me here?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I just wanted you to see the first place we met so you'll never forget."

"Jimmy, you know I'll never forget."

He knew that all too well. Then by some miracle it started snowing. Just like when they first met. Rachel smiled at Jimmy and he smiled back. Jimmy took this moment to hug his dear Rachel.

While Rachel drifted away Jimmy started to frown. He could feel his time running out.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he stepped back, "I have to go now."

"But…why?"

He started to walk off with that same smile he had the first time he disappeared, but this time with a "bye Rachel."

She stood there, watching him leave her life once again. She wondered if he would ever come back and if she would even ever hear his voice again. Only time will tell.

* * *

So that's chapter 5? Sorry this one took me awhile to update also. I wasn't really sure about what I wanted to do and I didn't really get the time to think about it either. If you ask me, I think this chapter is pretty crappy. I have a lot of things on my mind.I have one more chapter until this fic is over. So pray that I can get it out soon. Thanks for your patience. I love you guys. Au revoir. 


	6. Jimmy's Poem

A/N: Hello! A lot of people have been waiting ever so patiently for the final chapter. That is where I bring the bad news. I'm completely stuck and have no idea what to write about. I'm probably going to die anyways, so if you want to kill me I don't care. I just want to say I am completely sorry. If anyone could give me any kind of suggestion at all, that would be greatly appreciated. So it won't be a complete waste of your time I will provide you with a little poem.

One day she shall know  
One day I'll tell her how I feel  
Now, I'm sure how she feels about me

But, something else is preventing me from doing such  
Something that happened suddenly  
And I can not talk to you like I wish to do

I'm so close to you, right in front of you  
But, you think I'm so far away  
And that is what hurts so much

When I'm finally able to speak of my secret  
How will you react?  
Will you leave me?

Will you reject me?  
Possibly never trust me ever again  
But mostly, will you hate me?

I don't care if I never see you  
If I never talk to you  
As long as you don't hate me

Aw crap, there it is again  
That sickness to my stomach  
As much as I don't want to admit it

I'm scared…

Well, that's it. I don't own Case Closed. This is a poem I just came up with. I hope it makes sense. Please, anybody give me a suggestion. I need a suggestion. From now on I'm going to go as E.G.F. I rather not explain. Thank you for your cooperation and patience and pray that I will get the final chapter on here. Well, I'll see ya later. Bye.


	7. Chapter 6 Come Back To Me

Chapter 6: Come Back To Me

**Disclaimer**: I do do do do do do do NOT own Case Closed. Gosho Aoyama is the mastermind behind this phenomenal show.

**A Few Notes:**

1. I've never read the books. I've only seen the show. They took it off air and I bought some of the DVDs. So there's a big gap between the episodes I've seen, but I have done my research.

2. This is my fic written the way I want it. If it's inaccurate I'm sorry. You can give suggestions, but I'll choose if I want to add them or not.

3. I'm not planning this to be long or good. This is my first romance so it may suck.

4. There will be no Japanese in the making of this fic. Let's move on to the story now.

5. Italics will be used for when people are thinking. And another little surprise I have.

The next day Conan woke up and noticed Rachel standing by the window. The snow from the previous night hadn't ceased yet and Rachel seemed peaceful as the beautiful pure snowflakes. There was soft calming music playing quietly in the background. Conan went into a daze while daydreaming about his perfect Rachel.

Conan came out of his daze when he heard Rachel sing along softly with the music. Her voice was so soothing to him, and it made him greatly joyous to see Rachel with a genuine smile on her face. He walked over to her staring at the white ice.

"What are you listening to, Rachel?" Conan asked sweetly breaking the silence in the room.

Rachel looked down and smiled at him. "It's the CD Serena got me."

"Oh that's cool!" Conan looked out the window mindlessly until Rachel's voice rang once again.

"Do you want to know why I wanted this CD so bad?"

Conan looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because it has my favorite song on it." As Rachel said that she turned and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast started. She still had plenty of time before her dad would wave up though.

Conan, overcome by curiosity, walked to Rachel's side again. The music still played, but only now Rachel was only humming. He walked over to the table and sat down before speaking again.

"So, what's your favorite song and why?"

Rachel turned and looked at the inquisitive grade-schooler with soft eyes. Then she giggled.

"Well, I like it because it makes me think of Jimmy, of course!"

Conan blushed and laughed nervously.

"Here, listen!" Rachel finished before walking over to the stereo. She changed the song and adjusted the volume. Soon, words from the song could be heard. Conan listened intently while Rachel sang along.

_Staring at this empty chair,_

_Wishing that you were here,_

_The only thing I know,_

_Is I can't let go,_

_I know that you are far away_

_But a part of you will always stay_

_In my heart_

_Miles won't tear us apart_

_Every second I think of you_

_And all the things we used to do_

_You promised you never leave me alone_

_So, I'll keep waiting for you to come home_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me, my love_

_I feel that you are close_

_But, I can't see your face_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me, my love_

_I heard you say my name_

_But you were no where around_

_Le fait de regarder fixement cette chaise vide,_

_Les vœux que vous soyez ici,_

_La seule chose je sais,_

_Est je ne peux pas laisser vont,_

_Je sais que vous êtes loin_

_Mais une partie d'entre vous restera toujours_

_Dans mon coeur_

_Les miles ne nous déchireront pas_

_Chaque seconde je pense à vous_

_Et toutes les choses nous avons eu l'habitude de faire_

_Vous avez promis que vous ne me laissez jamais la paix_

_Ainsi je ferai attendre pour vous pour aller à la maison_

_Revenu à moi_

_Revenu à moi, mon amour_

_J'estime que vous êtes proches_

_Mais, je ne peux pas voir votre visage_

_Revenu à moi_

_Revenu à moi, mon amour_

_Je vous ai entendus dire mon nom_

_Mais vous n'étiez pas où autour de_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me, my love_

_I feel that you are close_

_But, I can't see your face_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me, my love_

_I heard you say my name_

_And there you are_

_But now that you are here_

_Please don't leave again_

The song ended and Conan's new beet red (EVEN THOUGH BEETS ARE PURPLE) blush was inevitable. He stared out into space wide-eyed. Luckily it had faded some by the time Rachel put a plate of food in front of him. Conan ate in total silence while Rachel went to wake up her dad.

Conan sighed once she was out of the room. _Rachel, I'm here, I'm right here. I haven't gone anywhere. I'm sorry you feel alone…_The thoughts played in his head as guilt washed through him. Then he remembered the day before, and the smile she had.

When Rachel came back Conan noticed the neck he had bought her was still around her neck, and he remembered the bouquet of flowers on the table. He smiled at he little gifts he had gotten her and how pleased she had been just to see him yesterday. One last thought he had before taking a bite of the nourishment on the plate. _At least you know that I think about you too, Rachel. You'll never be alone…_

I'm sooooo sorry I took a YEAR, pretty much… to update the final chapter. It's really pathetic that I had writer's block for that long! I'm also really sorry for my rudeness. I was looking back at my responses to reviews and I was mean! Your reviews really do mean a lot to me and I'm a horrible person for taking the m granted. HAVE MERCY ON MY PITIFUL SOUL! Well anyways, it's finally over and hopefully I won't twist and turn in my bed at night worrying about this fic anymore. I love you all and pleeeeeeease review!

Oh and by the way, the French lyrics are the same as the English, so no need to translate!


End file.
